


Elysium

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Depression, Haiku, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when there's nothing more to lose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elysium

Masculine juice 

injected like heroin.

Whore with no future


End file.
